Fixed Luminous Points
by Bri-Gils
Summary: Life has two guaranteed moments: birth and death. The rest fluctuate; some are sad, some are happy. Some make you want to curl up into a ball and reach the point of death. Others, they sparkle and shine in the darkness- almost like stars in space. Those are the moments worth living for. James/Lily fic. Marauders' Era.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

When_ Lily was five, her family went to Hawaii for two weeks. Two weeks filled with beaches with water as clear as the glass that would later find itself in Petunia's foot, getting a piggyback on her father's back as the family hiked up an old crater made by a volcano and Petunia whined about how hot it was and how long the hike was, observing fish swim around in their natural habitats- noticing how the red, yellow, green, and purple all swerve to avoid one another. _

_And Lily would never forget the boy. It was the second to last day the Evans were staying in Hawaii, when Lily's parents fancied a night alone together. So the redhead and her blonde sister found themselves in the care of the Resort's babysitting service. _

_The sun cast a red glow across the beach, like a glowing ember. As Lily sipped on sugary lemonade, the five year old couldn't help but think that that moment was just awesome. And then a boy decided to sit next to her in the sand._

_"You're drinking pee." He snickered. He was around the same age as Lily, and a few inches shorter._

_"Am not!" Lily defended herself, scrunching her face up at the kid. " 's lemonade!" _

_"Nah, it's piss!" A grin spread across his face, revealing a sliver of his pink tongue poking through his white teeth. _

_"You're being yucky!" The British girl exclaimed. _

_"You speak like me!" The boy now changed the subject, his eyes widening. They were a hazel color, outlined with a dark blue rim. "Are you from Brit'n?"_

_"Yep." Lily answered, and took another sip of her lemonade. "My family is here on va-cate-tion."_

_"Mine too!" The boy looked as though he'd wet himself with excitement. "My mummy and daddy put me with the babysitters so they could kiss."_

_"Ewww!" Lily squealed and the boy giggled along with her. "Why do grown-ups want to do that?"_

_He nodded in agreement with Lily's disgust. "Maybe they think it's fun."_

_"If it was fun, we would do it too!" _

_The boy stared at Lily with his colorful eyes. Before she could say something to him, she felt the touch of something on her lips, butterflies in her stomach, stars just beginning to show in the darkening sky._

* * *

"And that was my favorite summer ever." Lily smiled nostalgically and laughed. "I can't believe I used to say Va-cate-tion instead of vacation."

Her back was flat against the ground, the gray T-shirt she wore slightly wet from damp grass. The leaves on the trees were the same color as her eyes, enclosing a small clearing. The quarter moon shined light through gaps in the canopy, the twinkles marking Orion's belt only visible in the inky sky if someone were to really search. A lanky fifteen year old was lying next to her, listening attentively, as if he were soaking in the redhead's voice.

"You had your first kiss when you were _five_?!" He cried out, sitting up in surprise, voice cracking halfway.

"I don't think it would really be a counted as that." Lily scoffed, somewhat annoyed that Sev was focusing on that. "It's not like we used tongue, for Merlin's sake."

"Still…" Sev grumbled, settling himself next to his best friend again; foot to foot, shoulder to shoulder, heads tilted towards each other and touching. "What was his name?"

"I'm 90% sure we never told each other our names. I think Petunia saw us kissing and dragged me away. But it doesn't matter. I mean, it was just a muggle."

"Would you prefer marrying a wizard?"

Lily shrugged. "I'll fall in love when I fall in love. I mean, I belong to the wizarding world more now, but… I still interact with muggles and stuff."

"I'm going to marry a witch." Sev stated.

"My, my, it sounds like you already have the girl picked out Severus Snape!" Lily laughed, unable to see the pale boy blushing through the darkness.

"Well, I don't have any muggle friends…." He mumbled, hardly loud enough for Lily to hear.

The redhead decided to return to their original conversation, "So when was your favorite summer?"

Sev answered without a moment of hesitation, "When I was nine."

"Isn't that when we met?"

"Yes." He smiled at the memory, "And I told you all about Hogwarts at this very spot."

Lily sighed, "Can you believe we only have three more years at Hogwarts? I can't imagine what will happen once it's over."

"I'm moving to London. For sure. Getting the hell out of this place."

"I don't think I would miss Cokeworth." Lily agreed, "Petunia left a week ago, for some summer-long typing course."

"I… don't know what that is." Sev said aloud, causing the redhead to snort. "So she'll be gone the whole summer?"

"Yeah, the whole summer. Not coming back until the day before I leave for the quidditch game. Just 40 more days."

* * *

Those 40 days passed much quicker than either teen would have liked.

"I still don't see why you have to go." Severus sighed, sitting on Lily's bed, watching her pace around the small room as she shoved robes and books into her trunk. "Merlin, you're a slob."

"I honestly don't care right now." Lily rolled her eyes, shoving a bag full of Muggle money to convert in her trunk. "I'm leaving for Alice's in the next ten minutes and I've been procrastinating for too long. And I'm going because they're my friends, who I haven't seen at all this summer!"

"You didn't see your sister all summer." Sev remarked, just as Petunia chose that moment to star singing "Hey Jude" at the top of her lungs in the bedroom across the hall.

Lily snorted, "Yeah, but she's Petunia. I spent my entire summer with you! Mare and Alice want to see me too!"

Sev slid off the mattress, "You didn't spend the _entire_ summer. I hardly saw you last week."

"That's because my cousin was over!" Lily heard her voice rising, along with her temper. "In case you've forgotten, the last time you and Henri hung out it didn't end so well. Honestly, Sev, if you want to keep acting like a git I suggest you leave now."

Severus stared at the tall girl for a moment, before standing and mumbling, "Fine. See you in three weeks." The bedroom door slammed behind him.

Lily took a deep breath, now wondering where that outburst came from. They've been friends for _years_, but never _ever _fought.

_He's just been so irksome lately_, Lily couldn't help but think as she throw a pair of socks into the trunk, _Clingy- that's the right word. Doesn't he realize I have other friends, too? Doesn't he have other friends!?_

* * *

So what did you think? Please let me know! :)

-Bri


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Quidditch! Quidditch quidditch quidditch quidditch qui-"

"Quit it!" The voice of Remus Lupin could be hear, followed by a loud noise that indicated a hand hitting a head.

"Ow! Mooony!" Sirius's whine got louder as the girls ascended up the wooden stairs, creaking with every ounce of weight put on them.

"Oh Merlin, why did your dad get seats by them?" Lily groaned and turned to Alice, who rolled her eyes.

"Potter's dad may or may not have been the ones who gave us the tickets." Alice replied sheepishly. "Oh well. Come on!" The blonde grabbed Lily and Mary by the hands and dragged them up the rest of the stairs.

"Hey! Look who it is!" James Potter beamed when he saw the girls enter the private box. It was at the top of the quidditch pitch, which had to have been at least 100 stories up. They were slightly to the left of one of the smooth, silver metal goal posts sticking out of the ground. The grass at the bottom was almost identical to teh greens on a golf course. "Ready for an amazing quidditch game?!"

"Oh, how I love quidditch." Sirius sighed, a dreamy expression planted on his face.

Peter Pettigrew snorted, "Believe me, we know."

"So who are you lot rooting for?" Remus asked, wanting to change the subject before Sirius started repeating "quidditch" again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lily replied, motioning to the green and yellow hat on her head, "The Kenmare Kestrels!"

"Oh Lily, that is the worst choice you could have ever made!" James groaned, "Everyone knows that Puddlemere United is going to win! You're not allowed to sit here if you don't support them!"

"Gee _Potter_, I didn't realize you controlled the rules of this box."

"Well, his dad did buy the tickets…" Mary piped in.

"I still don't understand why none of you support the Cannons." Sirius stated, receiving many confused looks, as he adjusted the bright orange scarf on his neck.

"They're…. not even playing?" Alice said, slightly unsure of how to respond to Black.

"Yeah, why are you wearing orange? It's a Kestrel/Puddlemere game!" Lily snickered as the large crowd began cheering.

"Everybody shut up!" James shouted, "The game is starting!"

A loud, booming voice filled the entire stadium, "Ladies and Gentlemen…. Welcome! Welcome to the 6th game of the 1975-1976 quidditch season!" The Gryffindors cheered along with the other 50,000 people in the arena and the two quidditch teams made their way out onto the field.

"Oh bloody hell!" Sirius cried in an unnaturally high pitch, "It's Ulysses Ingard!" He pointed at dark blue blur, which was currently making circles around the quidditch pitch.

"Sirius, is that your crush?" Mary laughed at the look of desire on his face.

"He's the greatest beater ever…." The boy sighed dreamingly.

Lily glanced at Sirius, "Well your brilliant beater just let the Kestrels score."

James jumped out of his seat, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Remus, who was sitting in between James and Sirius, burst out laughing, "He launched the bludger at his own keeper!"

"Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap." Sirius grumbled.

"Woohoo!" The girls all cheered as a Kestrel chaser, Samantha Palinski, scored another goal. "20-0!"

"Wait, why is she playing?" Peter questioned, "Isn't she pregnant or something?"

"This is her last game." James informed his friend, "The Daily Prophet says she retiring for good."

"That sucks!" Alice exclaimed, "Without her, we- wait, did Smyth just catch the Snitch?"

"HA!" James jumped up yet again and faced the 15 year olds, "I TOLD YOU PUDDLEMERE WAS THE BEST!"

"The game only lasted 10 minutes!" Lily said out of amazement.

"That's what I call a good seeker." Mary smirked. "Well, I'm going to pee before we go and find your dad, Alice."

"I'll come with you." The blonde said.

"Wait, I need to pee too!" Peter jumped up. "I've had to go for the past hour but they wouldn't let me." He motioned towards James and Sirius.

James scoffed, "Why waste your time peeing when you can talk about quidditch tactics? I, for one, think that a seeker should try to full off a Wronski Feint. After 138 years, it should at _least_ be tried again."

Remus stood, "Just for that comment, I'm going to use the restroom, too."

"Maybe we could get the quidditch captain this year to test that move out with the seeker." Sirius suggested to James as the group of Pee-ers left, and Lily decided to ignore the boys.

_Sev would have loved this… Actually, he would have hated it. He and Potter would have just been biting each other head's off the whole ten minutes! Merlin, he can be such a toerag sometimes…. But Sev's been acting weird this summer too. Why did he always have to bring up Voldemort?_

"Lily?"

"Bloody hell!" Lily flinched after discovering that James was now sitting in the seat right next to her. "What?"

"So, er, you're, like, really brilliant and…"

Sirius leaned over and said in a loud stage-whisper, "He's asking you out!"

"Padfoot, usually people let the person who is doing the asking ASK."

Lily stared at James, taking in the sight of him for a moment. He was short. Even shorter than her. Granted, she was tall for her age, but their height difference was as colossal as the difference between ground and water. His dark hair—which made his skin look as pale as the moon—stuck out in every direction imaginable. And his eyes, large and circular behind his wire-framed glasses, were some odd brown-ish hazel color.

"No!"

"Better luck next time, Mate." Sirius stage-whispered once more.

James looked taken aback. "What? Why not?"

Lily looked at him as though they've never met before, "For starters, you hate my best friend; you're one of the biggest jerks I know; and I don't find you very attractive."

The raven-haired boy gasped, putting a hand to his chest for emphasis, "Weeeeelll,_ Evans_, I'm appalled to hear you say that! I'll have you know that Dahlia Sophiette found me very attractive last year."

Sirius snorted, "Prongs, you went out for two weeks and then she broke up with you."

"You're really helping my self-esteem here, Sirius."

Lily smirked, "At least my boyfriend and I lasted double what you and Dahlia did."

"Since when did you have a boyfriend!?"

"Er, last year? From December to January."

James looked as though he had amnesia, "_Who _was he?"

"The Hufflepuff quidditch captian! Honestly, I must have mentioned it at least a thousand times! We went to Hogsmeade together!"

"Evans," James said, "I will keep on asking you out until you say yes. And when you do, I bet that we will last more than twice the amount of time that you and Neil Hartford did."

Lily thought he was joking. In the months to come, she wished he was.

* * *

So what did you think? Please let me know! :)

-Bri


End file.
